callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Defector/Trivia
Trivia *In the World Premiere Uncut Trailer, at 1:19, when Woods throws Mason the SPAS-12, it makes the sound of the magazine being loaded into a TAR-21. This sound is different in the final game. *The Defector was originally named "Slaughterhouse" during early development. *When Mason enters the room where he finds Reznov, a civilian who looks to have Caucasian rather than Vietnamese ethnicity will be lying dead against a desk with scattered documents around him. This could have been the real Russian Defector, as Hudson later reveals that he was killed during the fighting. *The fact that Reznov is really Mason's imagination is implied by that when Reznov introduces himself to the SOG team, Woods just asks Mason if he's retrieved the intel. *The marine who is crushed by a car when a tank attacks the squad bears a resemblance to Pvt. Pyle from Call of Duty: World at War. *After entering the building next to the one with the ZSU, Woods orders Bowman to stay behind and protect two Vietnamese civilians; "Bowman keep these guys safe!", however one of them is dead *Shortly before Mason goes to the house near the ZSU, when the player calls in the airstrike, the Huey will sometimes appear to rise out of the ground. *There is a rare glitch where RT Texas will rise under the player, allowing the player to walk on the rotors or into the cockpit, however the player will not be able to exit the helicopter safely most of the time. However, if the Huey attacks right before the T-55 attacks the squad, and the player climbs on and, at the right time and place, they may land on a building and navigate their way out of the map. *No matter how hard the player tries, they cannot save any of the civilians being executed by the NVA soldiers in this level (other than the one being kicked by an NVA soldier in the hallway near the beginning of the level). Even if all enemys are cleared out, they will die for no reason. *When Woods uses the SPAS-12 on the NVA soldiers, it uses normal ammunition, when he hands it to Mason, Woods tells Mason that the SPAS-12 can use his incendiary ammo. This would imply Mason was carrying the Dragon's Breath shells with him, or even a shotgun that he possibly lost during the botched fast-rope deployment. **Additionally, even though Woods fires two normal shells, when the player receives the SPAS-12 with Dragon's Breath, the magazine of said SPAS-12 is missing two Dragon's Breath shots. *The first NVA soldier that runs into the room could easily have shot Mason, but obviously for gameplay purposes doesn't. Also, the two other soldiers Woods shoots did not enter the room with the first soldier, even though that would be the smarter thing to do. *A Molotov appears in this level, as Woods can be heard saying "Molotov!", followed by the player seeing an explosion of fire. It is possible for the player to be injured, or even killed by said Molotov, even on Recruit difficulty. **Also, the sound effect of the Molotov shattering is the same as it was in'' Call of Duty: World at War. *There is a peace symbol painted on the wall where Bottom Feeder is destroyed. *During this level, Reznov uses a Commando. However, during a flashback of this level during Revelations, Reznov is holding an AK-47, which cannot be found anywhere during The Defector, which is strange. *If the player follows the first civilian seen in the level (found running from the far room adjacent to the room where the helicopter gunned down the NVA soldiers), he will run all the way to the first room where the player crashed through the window, at which point a grenade will explode in mid-air, always killing the civilian and possibly killing the player if the player is close enough. *After taking the radio from Sgt. Crosby, and following him, Crosby will be firing support from behind. But after killing all the enemies, he will randomly die, even though there were no enemies alive to kill him. *After crashing through the window at the start of the mission, if the player turns around and looks out the window where the crashed Huey should be, there is just an empty street. *The massacre of the civilians by the NVA in this level is a possible historical reference to the brutal massacre on the lives of South Vietnamese civilians at the hands of the Northern forces in the battle of Hue. *When Woods tosses the SPAS-12 to Mason, the latter's hands clip through the handguard. *At the start of the level, to the left of Woods, there is a Commando with a lot of attachments on it, which is visible when Woods shoots the NVA soldiers with the SPAS-12 (it appears to have an Infrared Scope, Masterkey, Suppressor and Extended Mags). However, when Woods tosses it to Mason and then picks the Commando up, the attachments have disappeared. *The front turret of RT Texas has 'Say Cheese!' painted on it. *It is possible that the "dead" Vietnamese civilian whom is being mourned by a friend in the building near the ZSU may infact be alive and just criticaly injured, due to the fact that if you aim your cross hairs over the "body" they will turn green, indicating friendly fire, also attempting to back away some distance in order to shoot him will give you a citation for shooting a civilian. Also when Woods orders Bowman to stay behind and protect the civilian, he states two of them ; "Bowman keep these guys safe!", possibly indicating both are alive (although it is possible Woods didn't notice he was dead). *The first civilian the player encounters, who will put up his hands, can be killed without the "You shot a civilian!" line showing up. This also applies to the two civilians who are being chased by the NVA. (They can be seen in the room that is on fire that the player descends stairs to get to.) *Occasionally, when the third civilian in the mission runs out of the room, Woods may shoot him, and then tell him to get out of the way. *The Dragon's Breath shotgun has an unusually long kill range. This might be because only one incendiary shot is needed to kill an enemy. *If a player picks up the claymores after the initial attack on the LZ has ceased, the claymores take up the equipment spot on the D-pad. Therefore, an air-strike via radio cannot be ordered in, even after all claymores have been deployed, meaning mission progression is impossible without a restart. *The tank that arrives at the end of the level will always attack the player regardless of where they are. This makes dealing with the infantry much harder. *The "bombing run" at the end is actually a Fuel Air Bomb, an extremely powerful weapon that spreads flammable liquid over a large area and ignites it. *It appears that the level was originally was to have the North Vietnamese Army use the AK-47 as their main weapon, as seen in the trailers and screenshots of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, but was later cut and changed to the FN FAL for unknown reasons. *When the Dragons Breath is first used on an enemy by Mason, the kill is in slow motion, possibly for dramatic effect. *It is possible, but unlikely, that the real defector was Yuri Raslov from the DS version because he defected to the U.S. in 1957, 11 years before the mission took place. *If one shoots the first encountered civilian with the Dragon's Breath, he will not burst into flames like usual. *Before Reznov introduces himself to Woods and Bowman, sometimes the player can see a civilian frozen in mid-step. The player can walk or shoot through him, as if he was dead. *The FN FALs and SPAS-12s that the North Vietnamese drop will sometimes have ERDL camouflage. *Some of the Commandos that random Marine NPCs drop in this level have Berlin camouflage on them. *The NVA loudspeaker throughout the level isn't even speaking Vietnamese at all; just random gibberish. *Another foreshadowing fact that Mason has been hallucinating for most of the mission is the projector on the room where Reznov "gives" Mason the intel. It is lying on its side and should be projecting a diamond shaped image but instead it projects a perfectly normal (square) image. Also, when Reznov walks in front of the projector, he doesn't leave a shadow. *The player does not load Dragon's Breath shells in to the SPAS-12 as if they were already in. *Since Reznov was not present in Hue City, it is unknown how Mason killed the NVA soldier that attacked him when he entered the room he found the dossier in, unless it was in his mind.Also,if you shoot him after he dies,you will not see any blood. *Strangely, even when Mason stands in front of the projector, it will project though him. *A glitch can occur in this level at the part where Woods opens the gate. Woods will try to run through a doorway but will instead repeatedly run into a wall. This will result in the gate never opening, and either suicide or a restart is required to continue. *It is possible for the player to see a floating ally by looking back toward the dock at the end of the mission. It is unknown if this is a glitch or just something the developers forgot to cut. *A NVA soldier can be seen kicking a Vietnamese civilian, and when the player arrives he stops and starts attacking the player. The civilian the NVA kicked is still alive, but he can be killed by the player without having the "You killed a civilian!" sign. The player can't shoot him but he can throw a grenade and let the civilian get blasted to the other side of the wall where a small fire is burning. *At the very start of the mission, if the player looks down from the helicopter, he can see a fight raging between NVA and SOG troops outside the building Mason leaves when he meets Reznov. This suggests that the real defector must have died some time after Mason and Woods crashed into the building *Rarely Woods will be doing nothing but following Mason. During the Fuel Air Bomb strike he will not jump to the boat and die. The death screen will say: "You Let Woods Die!". This has not been patched. *If the player noclips up to RT Texas before it is driven off by the ZSU, it will have several troops sitting inside. These troops have Commandos with overlapping attachments, similar to the one at the start of the level before Woods picks it up. They cannot be obtained. *It is possible to jump on to Bottom Feeder. When it comes towards the ruined structure the player is in, he/she can jump on to it. You can still be killed by NVA though. However, this makes calling in air support easier. *At the end, when the Vietnamese tank comes, even if you put C4 or Claymores where it spawns, it still won't blow up. *The projector screen seen when Mason meets Reznov references several later missions, including Mt. Yamantau, the Rusalka and Rebirth Island. *On the Wii port of the game, the player can kill civillians at their own will, apart from the one that is mourning over a dead friend. *After Woods shoots the NVAs at the very beginning of the game, the weapons they drop will disappear, making them impossible to pick up. *Some of the water melons in this level cannot be exploded by gun fire like they usually do. Category:Trivia